


Runes

by Talullah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl reached her hand for the runes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keiliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiliss/gifts).



> Written for Keiliss.
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

The girl reached her hand for the runes, eagerness unabashedly spread on her face. The old woman smiled, sly eyes twinkling with a gleam that turned to lightening as skin touched bone.

"Ay!" A single gasp of pain escaped the girl's lips as she searched for malice in the witch's smile, but there was none.

"First lesson," the old woman said. "Listen to them. They will tell you when and how to touch them until you are close as lovers."

The girl nodded, biting in a bitter remark. She knew she would swallow many more before her learning was over.

 _Finis_  
_September 2006_


End file.
